戰利品
Loot Boxes contain a random selection of items that can be used to customize the look of heroes so players can express themselves in-game, including skins, animations, emotes, custom dialogue options, sprays, and more. Acquisition One loot box is earned every time a player levels up. Loot boxes may also be purchased with money: Details Each Loot Box contains four random items that can be used to customize the appearance of heroes. Items come in common, rare, epic, and legendary quality levels, and every Loot Box includes at least one rare quality or better item. To open a Loot Box, either navigate to the main menu and click the "Loot Box" option or bring up the Escape menu (default: ESC) and click the bright orange "Open Loot Box" button. Players can open one Loot Box at a time, and they'll have a chance to preview or equip new items before moving on to the next Loot Box. In Overwatch (as in many games of Blizzard Entertainment), different colors are associated with different item qualities. White = Common, blue = Rare, pink = Epic, and orange = Legendary. These colors will appear in several locations throughout the game, and even unopened Loot Boxes will glow in a color. However, the items within might not correspond with said color. Contents Loot Box Icons.jpg|Player Icons Loot Box Poses.JPG|Victory Poses Loot Box Graffiti.jpg|Sprays Hundreds of different items are available from Loot Boxes, including player icons, skins, emotes, sprays, voice lines, victory poses, and highlight intros, as well as credits that players can spend to unlock items of their choice. *Player Icons: Customize your player profile with an icon reflecting your favorite character, ability, Blizzard game, and more. *Skins: Dress for success with new looks for all 21 heroes, including rare color variations and legendary skins such as Safari Winston or Punk Tracer. *Emotes: Taunt your enemies and cheer on your allies with a series of new in-game emotes (default: C). *Sprays: Make your mark on the battlefield with graffiti-like sprays based on heroes, maps, logos, and more (default: T). *Voice Lines: Chat up your fellow players' variety of new voice lines available through the communications wheel (default: C). *Victory Poses: Strike a pose and tailor how your hero appears in your team’s photo finish. *Highlight Intros: Add a little flair to your Plays of the Game with special animated introductions for each hero. If a Loot Box contains an item which is already in a collection, players will instead receive credits, an in-game currency, which can be spent in the Hero Gallery to unlock items not already owned by the player. Duplicate items will reward 1/5 of the cost of that item. Credits can also be earned randomly from Loot Boxes — the higher the quality of the box, the more credits received. Images Rare Loot Box - PS4.jpg|Rare PS4 Epic Loot Box - PS4.jpg|Epic PS4 Legendary Loot Box - PS4.jpg|Legendary PS4 Loot Box Contents - PS4.jpg|Sample contents PS4 Loot Box Sample - PS4.jpg Loot Box Sample 1 - PS4.jpg Patch changes * }} Category:待撰頁面 de:Lootbox en:Loot Box pl:Skrzynki z łupami ru:Контейнеры vi:Loot Box